Avancer pour réussir
by Chromiie
Summary: Dans la vie il faut avancer et particulièrement dans celle d'une kunoichi .


Hinata et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

J'ai été inspirée par des souvenirs de l'animé, alors ne m'en veuillez pas si certaines choses sont inexactes .

* * *

Avancer pour réussir.

Lorsqu'elle était petite fille Hinata rêvait d'être une bonne kunoichi, aussi douce que sa maman et aussi forte que son papa, oui mais voilà si elle était devenue comme sa mère, elle n'avait malheureusement rien de la puissance de son père. Elle était la fille aînée de Hiashi Hyuga, donc la future héritière du clan, et pourtant sa sœur cadette Hanabi était bien plus douée qu'elle. Lorsque leur père les faisait s'affronter, la plus vieille perdait systématiquement contre la plus jeune. Elle sentait la déception de son père, de tout son clan, et principalement de la branche principale, et elle ressentait aussi la colère de son oncle Hizashi, qui devait considérer que c'était injuste qu'elle soit la future chef de famille quand son fils Neji aurait mérité ce poste. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle pensait la même chose, elle n'avait rien d'une meneuse, elle n'en avait pas le courage, pas la volonté. Elle aurait voulut ce rattraper à l'école, compenser son manque de talent par de bonnes notes, mais même-là c'était impossible. Hinata était une bonne élève mais elle ne se distinguait pas des autres, pas comme la première de la classe Ino Yamanaka. La fille Hyuga admirait la confiance et l'intelligence de la fille des fleuristes du village. Ino était tout ce qu'Hinata n'était pas, belle, douée, attentive, populaire...

Une journée supplémentaire venait de se terminer à l'école des ninjas et la fille au byakugan rentrait chez elle, tête baissée comme toujours, Kô, le ninja chargé de la ramener n'était pas là et pour lui faire gagner du temps elle avait décidé de commencer à avancer. Elle était assez grande pour retourner chez elle seule, mais comme elle était la fille aînée d'un clan puissant avec une technique particulière, elle était donc une cible de choix pour les pays voisins. Elle marchait d'un bon pas ne voulant pas arriver en retard, bientôt des pieds entrèrent dans son champ de vision, elle devina qu'il s'agissait de garçon bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent à parler. Ils la traitaient de monstre, de fille bizarre, de privilégiée, de faible, elle avait l'habitude et elle était trop timide pour riposter. Elle espérait qu'ils se lasseraient, qu'ils partiraient et la laisseraient tranquille. Ils commencèrent à la bousculer sans ménagements, ils se moquaient qu'elle soit une fille et qu'elle soit plus petite qu'eux. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser leur regard, elle priait que Kô ou quelqu'un d'autre arrive et lui viennent en aide.

\- Idiots, vous n'avez p as honte de vous attaquer à elle, prenez-vous en à quelqu'un de votre taille si vous l'osez !, défia une voix masculine.

Hinata rouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut cette voix comme appartenant à un jeune garçon de sa classe qui se nommait Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Ses bourreaux se désintéressèrent d'elle et tournèrent leur attention vers le nouvel arrivant. C'est sur ces entres-fait qu'arriva Kô qui attrapa la petite main de la fille du clan Hyuga et l'entraina plus loin. Elle demanda à son gardien de porter secours à Naruto mais il refusa en lui expliquant que c'était impossible. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le jeune blond se faire frapper par les autres. La petite fille se sentit responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, mais par manque de courage ne fit rien.

La phase finale de l'examen chûnin était enfin arrivée, mais comme ils étaient trop de candidats une phase éliminatoire avait dû être ajoutée afin de diminuer le nombre des genins. Le hasard avait voulut pimenter l'épreuve en l'opposant à son cousin Neji, depuis le sacrifice de son père le garçon s'était éloignée d'elle, et lui vouait une haine mortelle. Si son géniteur, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus était mort c'était de la faute de la fragile kunoichi qui lui servait de cousine. Une fois encore Hinata ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était parce qu'elle avait été enlevée par des shinobis de Kumo afin de voler le byakugan, que le frère jumeau de son père s'était sacrifié. Aujourd'hui son fils voulait se venger, et il attaquait Hinata sans ménagements, elle qui avait du mal à contrer les mouvements de son adversaire. Il cherchait à la tuer, et si leurs professeurs n'étaient pas intervenus, elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

Elle n'avait pas eu la volonté de se battre, et pourtant lorsque Naruto cria qu'il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole, que c'était sa voie du ninja et qu'il allait s'entraîner dur pour devenir Hokage cela lui donna des forces. Ce garçon était surprenant, il était brillant, et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, pouvoir se tenir debout à ses côtés. A partir de cet instant la vie de Hinata changea.

Elle n'allait plus abandonner, elle repoussait ses limites comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, Kurenai, sa sensei, était fière d'elle, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cette volonté mais l'encourageait à la garder. En plus de ses entraînements avec ses deux coéquipiers, elle pratiquait seule, le soir, sans que son clan ne soit au courant. Elle se rendait en douce jusqu' à une cascade dans la forêt près du village, et passait des heures à répéter les mêmes mouvements encore et encore. Elle travaillait sur sa propre technique, elle ne la montrerait à sa famille que lorsqu'elle serait au point. La jeune genin aimait ces moments où elle était seule, personne n'était là pour la rabaisser ou l'humilier. Il lui arrivait encore de douter d'elle et de ses capacités, elle avait du mal à croire aux paroles de Kurenai et de ses amis Kiba et Shino. Le danger de se faire attaquer était réel, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y revenir soir après soir, pas pour l'adrénaline que cela pouvait procurer mais pour la liberté que ce lieu lui offrait. Plus de pression sur ses épaules, plus de déceptions dans le regard des Hyuga, juste elle et la nature.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés, et à force de persévérance et de courage sa vie s'était améliorée. Neji, s'était excusé de son comportement à son égard, il avait appris la vérité concernant la mort de son père et ne lui en voulait plus. Ce n'était plus de sa faute, les deux cousins s'entrainaient régulièrement ensemble, et grâce à lui elle était devenue bien meilleure. Sa relation avec son père était moins tendue, il était un peu plus souriant, mais elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux avec lui à la tête du clan, et sa sœur et elle s'étaient à nouveau rapprochées. Hinata était une nouvelle personne, et la seule chose qu'elle attendait à présent était le retour de celui qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de ce changement Uzumaki Naruto. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir être à ses côtés et lui montrer le chemin qu'elle avait parcourut grâce à lui et ses encouragements, jusque-là elle continuerait de progresser pour prouver qu'elle méritait d'être respectée. Quand elle était enfant, elle rêvait d'être aussi douce que sa maman et aussi forte que son papa, mais aujourd'hui elle savait qu'elle allait être elle, et ne jamais abandonner telle était sa voie du ninja.


End file.
